my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Richards
Real Name: Franklin Benjamin Richards *'Current Alias:' Franklin Richards *'Aliases:' Avatar, Tattletale, Ego-Spawn, Richard Franklin, Kid Franklin, Squirt, Hyperstorm *'Relatives:' **John Richards (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) **Ted Richards (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **Nathaniel Richards (paternal grandfather) **Evelyn Richards (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Franklin Storm (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Mary Storm (maternal grandmother, deceased) **Reed Richards (father) **Susan Storm (mother) **Valeria Richards (sister) **Benjamin Grimm (godfather) **Alicia Masters (godmother) **Marygay Jewel Dinkins (maternal great-aunt) **Bones (maternal first cousin once removed) **Jonathan Storm (maternal uncle) **Tara Richards (paternal aunt) **Kristoff Vernard (alleged paternal uncle) *'Affiliation:' Future Foundation; formerly Power Pack, Generation X, Daydreamers *'Base of Operations:' Baxter Building, New York City, New York; formerly Four Freedoms Plaza; Pier 4; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 4'8" *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Franklin has been stated to be an Omega Level mutant. The Celestials have described him as being Beyond Omega Classification. He is also known as an Alpha-Level mutant and stated to among the most powerful mutants on Earth, sometimes the most powerful. His power set was considered by Reed as High Threat Level. As an adult, he was able to turn Galactus into his herald. The child Franklin and Valeria combined proved powerful enough to capture and restore the very essence of Galactus, that was hidden in the heart of Eternity, effectively resurrecting him. By combining the abilities of his present and future selves, he was able to empower and control a previously defeated Galactus to destroy two Celestials. An adult version of Franklin was once described as "the great enemy of the omniversal order". Latent Powers Reality Manipulation: Franklin has the ability to manipulate reality on a pocket universal scale. After regaining his powers from a temporary loss, the first thing Franklin did with his powers was create another pocket universe. He was stated to be a Universal Shaper by the Celestials. Molecular and Energy Manipulation: Franklin has the ability to manipulate and emit energy as well as re-arrange and manipulate molecules. Under the guidance of his older self, he once, for example, stabilized a sun. Once, he even turned the assault of hostile Celestials into harmless flowers. Chronokinesis: Franklin was able to time travel to teh past to meet his past self. Telepathy: As "Psi-Lord", he demonstrated a wide variety of psionic powers. Even as a kid, he at least displayed a remarkable resistance to a psionic Celestial assault. Telekinesis: Franklin possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and, to some extent, energy, psionically. This also enables him to fly. *''Bio-Blasts:'' Franklin has the ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which he generates from his body's extrasensory potential. These are able to temporarily destroy the demon lord Mephisto within its own realm. Precognitive Dreams: Franklin possesses precognitive abilities which manifest themselves in his dreams, enabling him to envision possible future events. Although there are countless possible futures, Franklin foresees the most probable future path and, therefore, his predictions usually come true. Franklin seemingly cannot foresee events more than roughly a few days in the future. Franklin's precognitive power developed to the point at which he could see images of future events when conscious. Dream Self-Projection: He has the ability to to place himself in a trance-like state while remaining fully conscious. While he is in this trance, he can project an intangible, ghost-like image of himself to another location, through which he can see and hear what goes on at the location. What Franklin has called the "dreams" he has while in this state are not truly dreams, but his conscious awareness of the environment into which he has projected his "dream-self". Fundamental Forces Manipulation: Franklin has displayed the ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces of the universe on a potentially cosmic scale. This ability was referenced by Hyperstorm who informed the Fantastic Four that his abilities came from his father. Energy Constructs: He has the ability to create anything he sees in his mind. Franklin uses this ability to make anything he can imagine and manipulate it as he sees fit. Franklin can channel this energy offensively to create weapons or blasts of energy or defensively to create force fields to protect those he loves. Superhuman Durability: Even as a kid, he has displayed a remarkable resistance to damage. Even though he was knocked unconscious, he managed to survive a direct Celestial assault with minimal damage. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Reality Warping Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Precognition Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Energy Constructs Category:Superhuman Durability